Pris au Piège !
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: Un p'tit TIBBS !
1. Un piège ? Pourquoi ?

Le Ncis reçu un appel en détresse troublant. D'abord perplexe, Gibbs voulu quand même vérifier que c'était bien un canulars et non une victime qu'y allait utiliser un autre tiroir de la morgue. Prenant DiNozzo avec lui, il appuya sur le champignon et fonça jusqu'au lieu du sois disant rendez-vous. C'est à dire dans la ville de Panama City. (:twisted:)

Tony en était tout excité de se retrouver dans cette ville mythique en compagnie de son patron. L'italien se garda toutes réactions d'enthousiasme de peur d'une nouvelle tape sur sa tête dont il avait l'habitude ou du regard de la mort façon Gibbs. Plus les agents s'approchaient de l'endroit où devait se trouver la victime, plus les rues se rétrécissaient. Sans compter que la nuit commençait à s'installer. Les ruelles devinrent si petites qu'elles contraignirent les deux agents à continuer à pieds. Le GPS ne fonctionnait plus par manque de batterie et Gibbs l'envoya valser contre un mur de rage. (Pauvre petit appareil. Je vous suggère 30 secondes de silence pour ce magnifique GPS qui périt dans d'atroces souffrance. D'accord, je continue.) Nous sommes donc en présence d'un Gibbs énervé de faire mener en bateau et d'un Tony ressentant l'irrésistible envie de dire une réplique de film. Cependant, face au regard de Gibbs, l'italien s'abstenu.

Son café dans la main, Gibbs marcha à tâtons en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber et regarder où il mettait les pieds. Les lampadaires qui venaient de s'éclairer, s'éteignir aussitôt et contraignirent les agents à se servir de leurs autres sens et de leur instinct. Tony loupa une marche, débaroula et percuta son patron. Le café se répandit sur le goudron. Un cri semblable à un loup affamé brisa le silence pesant du quartier.

**Gibbs : DiNozzo ! Regarde où tu marches !**

**Tony : Désolé patron ! Je sais que s'excuser est un signe de faiblesse.**

Se retrouver dans le noir avec un Gibbs décaféine est une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de l'agent italien. Ils furent stopper dans leur poursuite par un mur. Un mur épais même et haut. Un mur en face, sur les côtés et derrière eux aussi. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, non loin d'eux, juste dans leur dos. Puis un claquement de porte et une serrure qui se verrouille. Enfin une voix retenti.

**La voix : Vous êtes mes prisonniers ! Vous allez payer ! **

Gibbs, plus énervé que jamais : **Qu'avons-nous fait ? **

**La voix : Vous avez tuez mon mari ? Vous allez le retrouver à présent.**

**Gibbs : Mais qui est votre mari ?**

Pas de réponse. Gibbs ne se calma pas et fit les cents pas jusqu'à donner le tournis à Tony qui se risqua à parler.

**Tony : Tu pourrais arrêter …**.Voyant le regard de son patron. **Non rien. On est pris au piège mais on va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir patron. **

**Gibbs : T'en es sure DiNozzo ?**

Tony baissa le regard et s'approcha de son patron. Ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son boss : **Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive patron ? **

**Gibbs septique : Où veux-tu en venir ? **Voyant Tony se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. **Je ne veux pas savoir.** Tony se rapprocha encore un peu plus et Gibbs lui donna une de ses tapes habituelles.

**Tony : Aie. J'aime quand tu me tapes comme ça.**

Gibbs lui en met une deuxième : **TONY ! CONCENTRE-TOI !**

Tony se massant l'arrière du crane : **Désolé, patron !**


	2. On joue ? ou pas !

Suite aux derniers propos de son patron, Tony reniffla les moindres recoins de la pièce tel un chien à l'affut. En vain. Il avait décidé de ne pas être sérieux et encore moins qu'il pouvait l'être, même si cette attitude devait lui couter la vie. Etre enfermé, dans le noir avec Gibbs n'était déjà pas un cadeau (à moins d'être rousse XD) mais si en plus ce dernier se trouvait privé de sa boisson préférée, je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences.

L'agent très spécial DiNozzo avait vraiment des idées suicidaires pour agir de la sorte et les alertes de son boss ne changèrent rien à son comportement. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il admirait son patron. L'italien ne pu se retenir de déblatérer tout un flot de paroles incensées émanant de sa bouche contre

sa propre volonté.

**Tony : T'es mon modèle ! T'es comme un père pour moi ! Tu es plus que cela ! Tu fais partit de moi ! Je ne peux vivre sans toi ! T'es mon Dieu ! Je te vouerais un culte si c'était possible ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !...**

Gibbs donna une petite tape derrière la tête de son agent. Ce qui coupa Tony net : **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive DiNozzo ?**

Tony se massant l'arrière du crane : **Merci patron ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Ce doit être dans l'air de cette pièce ! Je dois être sensible à un truc qui se diffuse !**

Gibbs tata le front de son agent : **T'es malade ? Il n'y a rien dans l'air ! Je me sens bien moi !**

**Tony : Je suis atteint de la maladie d'amour. D'ailleurs, elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amour...**

Gibbs leva les yeux en l'air : ça y'est, ça lui reprend ! * Les tapes n'ont plus d'effets sur lui. * **Attention ! Tu baves !**

Tony s'essuya le visage et parvint à décrocher un sourire de son patron.


End file.
